Morning Favorite
by LeafyxThiefy
Summary: It's Law's Birthday, so naturally Lamie wants the best for Law, but she isn't the only one. A certain flamingo enthusiast wants to give Law a gift too. AU, minimal Doflamingo X Cora, Mostly fluff with some crack.


**Hey Guys! News at the bottom!**

 **Beta'd by ShiShiSwordsman**

 **Quick Disclaimer: I own nothing in One Piece nor any of its characters.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

It was a relatively silent morning in the Donquixote household as two blondes rested within each other's arms, the younger of the two with his back pressed comfortably against the other, a smile on his face as they slumbered.

Large black sheep hopped over his dreams blessing them with sweetness and tranquility as the sun peeked over the horizon, barely breaching the shared room through the small parting in the curtains.

Two other balls of sunshine rose along with the sun, the youngest of them with a pair of bright gray eyes peeked into the room, accompanied by a single pair of eyes as the two children smiled and snuck into the room, quietly tip toeing around the bed. After a moment of observation, the taller of the two gave the ok go to the smaller.

Grinning, the small brunette hopped onto the bed and started to wake up the two father figures. "Cora-San! Doffy! Wake up!" the small sweet voice called out in hushed excitement.

Corazon's bright blue eyes shot open when the bed began to rock and move under him. His initial groggy thought was that there must be an earthquake happening at that very moment, before the voice of his only daughter reached him and a slow groan followed the muffled muttering of the blonde behind him, ordering Corazon to quiet the brats before he did it himself.

"Daddy! Daddy wake up! Today's the day!" Lamie cheered as she pulled at Doffy's arm that was draped across his waist, holding Cora to him, only for the older blonde to growl at the smallest of the household.

"Get 'chur own Cora, brat."

"C'mon Doffy! Let go, Cora-san promised that he'll take me and Sanji while you wake up Law!" The young girl huffed and managed to pry a single finger before a resounding chuckle rose out of the man behind Corazon, "Ah, the birthday boy is mine to torment for the morning? Why wasn't I told of this, Roci?"

Corazon smiled and held a soft sigh, "Because I knew you were going to tease the poor boy all week with that knowledge, but yes. Law will be yours to _care_ for the beginning of the day. Try not to kill each other, please?"

"Fuffuffuffuff, I make no promises, Roci dearest. Now hurry before he wakes up and latches onto you." The older blonde pressed against Corazon's back and smiled, his eyes gleaming under his sleep mask as he thought of just the present he was going to give his special birthday boy.

* * *

Law was woken in the worst possible manner of all his 13 years.

One minute he was enjoying the quiet of his bed, wrapped in the warmth of his blanket and his birthday reminder set so far back in his mind that he had actually forgotten it was supposed to be that day.

Law was fast asleep dreaming about his mounting success in the medical field, when a sixth sense slapped him out of his peaceful slumber. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the feeling he was getting was... disturbing, to say the least.

Something, a small, rational and slightly panicked voice was yelling at him to just turn around, turn around and run, whatever he did though he should refrain from opening his eyes, because opening his eyes would mean something _very_ bad _._ Law heeded that voice, he trusted that voice, but his traitorous eyes blinked sleepily against his better judgement.

Clouded steel eyes blinked twice, thrice at first, taking in the pink and yellow that filled his field of vision. Confusion pulled his brows together as, once more, his eyes blinked and the face before him came into focus. There, only a couple of centimeters away from his face was the face of the heavenly demon, those obnoxious red shaded sunglasses reflecting his own face back at him. While the largest shit eating grin was plastered on those tanned features, the man barely seemed to breathe as he only stared at Law, unnervingly looking like something that had risen from under his bed. The boogeyman incarnate.

"Holy Shit!" The undignified cry escaped Law as he actually jumped back from the man before him, scrambling on the bed until he was firmly dropped on the floor and trapped in the tangle of his blankets. His face burned with embarrassment, but the blonde man only laughed like a maniac on the other side of the bed.

"Happy Birthday Lawsie!~" the man cheered and scooped up the squirming mass of blankets into his arms, making a big show of kissing the teenaged boy in his hold, once for every year that the boy had been alive.

"Look at you now, _thirteen_ years old! My, how fast you kids grow." He rambled as he carried the boy from the room and down the hall, "I have the funnest day planned for us today! Roci and the kids are all out so we have the whole house to ourselves, would you like some french toast?"

The young teen actually growled in his arms, refusing to give up his futile attempt of getting out of the strong hold.

"How many times must I tell you that I do _not_ like bread you stupid bird!" Law huffed and was finally released to plop onto a seat.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch, I was only teasing Lawsie. Now hush up while I cook." The older man told him and smiled as he placed on his pink apron that read " _Flaming'o Chef_ " and began to pull ingredients here and there, humming softly in his deep voice.

After a short while Law, who was still blinking away the sleep that had returned after his panic attack, smiled softly. He might not get along with Doffy most of the time, but he had to admit the man had a nice voice when he wasn't being an obnoxious and overbearing flamingo.

The soft humming soon became a soothing song in the man's native tongue, Spanish. It was one Law didn't quite get a grasp of, he was still learning the language as well as french, but it was still a work in progress. The melody served in soothing him at first, before recognition of the words hit him like a bus, or better yet a steam engine.

" _Cumpleaños feliz_

 _cumpleaños feliz_

 _te deseamos Law,_

 _cumpleaños feliz."*_

Bright red colored Law's cheeks as he took a few moments to decipher the words spoken in that different tongue. He ducked his head to hide his sheepish smile, refusing to openly smile for his father. A silent thanks went out to him though, as Law controlled his facial features and rose his head, only to be met with those unnerving shades once more.

"How many times are you going to give me a heart attack in one day?" Law cried out, barely able to keep himself seated and glared at the blonde before him. But soon his nose was assaulted with the mouth watering scent of breakfast. A small O framed Law's lips as he looked to the deliciously cooked meal.

"You made my favorite." He whispered in awe and this time was unable to keep the smile off his face as he turned to look at the tall blonde. Before he knew, it the two were sharing a warm hug.

"Fuffuffuffuff, anytime kiddo. Now eat up before the Spanish Omelette* cools down, Sanji will have my head if we waste it, after all." The man chuckled and ruffled the bed tousled raven locks.

Reigning in his glee, Law smiled still more placidly as he bit into the potato and green bell pepper treat. Another hidden talent that Doflamingo possessed was his skill in the kitchen. Cora-San was banned from the stove, so he had to learn many new recipes to add to his vast collection in order to feed the three growing children in his care.

The taste behind his birthday breakfast was everything Law expected it to be, and more. There was a little more Love and Care added to it after all.

* * *

Corazon was almost dreading the moment he would have to open the door before him. Maybe the damage wouldn't be so bad this time?

Last time he left those two alone, vases had been shattered, knives were impaled into the wall, and one or two bones had been broken. Needless to say, the trip to the ER had been fun that day, but it had only been an hour, so surely that amount of damage was yet to be reached?

"C'mon daddy, open it! He can't wait anymore!" Lamie urged him, followed by a laugh from their middle child as he set a calming hand on her shoulder. "He's getting to it, Lamie, just give Dad a moment to gather his wits."

Cora sent Sanji a bright and grateful smile and inserted the key into the lock, "Thank you Sanji, now please stand behind me, we wouldn't want to get hit by a flying shoe like last time."

The two children nodded and held the small squirming bundle as the door opened and they were met with silence. Corazon's brow furrowed instantly and his trained blue eyes scanned the house. Everything looked to be in its place.

"Kids, stay by the door." He muttered under his breath and rushed into the house, dread coiling in his gut as he looked for his solemn child and lover.

"Law? Doffy?"

"Roci!~" The reply was instantaneous and had Corazon rushing to the kitchen, where he was met with a peculiar sight. The two were… getting along? Was the world coming to an end?

The two were actually in front of each other without an air of animosity, well Law seated in a chair cocooned in his blanket as Doffy was behind the kitchen island, his shaded eyes looking away from the chess game before him to flash Corazon a large smile, "You just missed the unveiling of Lawsie's present."

"Please don't call me that." Law answered immediately, his tone for once not holding that bite in it, but actual fondness.

To say Corazon was stunned was an understatement, the one of the millennia, but he knew better than to question it, so instead he rolled his shoulders and looked behind him.

"Sanji, Lamie, it's okay to come into the house now."

The two promptly rushed in and a small yip followed, immediately causing Law to turn and catch his sister in the process as she leapt to him with a loud "Happy Birthday Law! I love you! But I need you to be blind for a bit." She said inasmuch as a serious voice as she could while placing her small palms over his eyes.

A warm smile that was reserved solely for Lamie lit Law's features as he nodded. "Love you too, Lamie. Thank you. But why do I need to be blind when I saw that–"

"Shh! It's a surprise!" The little girl chided and turned to Sanji, who watched with clear amusement in his eyes. Taking the cue for him to take over, the small puppy yipping eagerly in his arms as he did so.

"Happy birthday, shitty doctor." Sanji stated simply and held out the puppy to Lamie, who whisked him away and shoved the poor thing right up to Law's face, making the older of the three pull back slightly as he was suddenly covered in puppy kisses. "Agh, Lamie!"

The small girl only giggled and kept the puppy there. "Look Law he likes you!" She cheered ecstatically.

Doflamingo laughed along, his loud tenor engulfing even Lamie's shrill giggles as he turned to Corazon. "A pup, Roci?"

Corazon could only raise and lower his shoulders in defeat.

"Lamie was adamant that we get Law a puppy, nothing else would appease her." He confessed.

Of course she had only asked twice, before Corazon melted and gave in to her request. They all knew the pint sized brunette held the most sway over him, she was their little princess after all.

"So what are you going to name him?" Lamie asked as she was finally settled in her brother's lap, the puppy exploring the kitchen, much to Sanji's chagrin it seemed.

Law smiled that warm smile he did often for Lamie, shrugged and said a simple word.

"Bepo."

* * *

 **Doffy merely sang the Spanish (Spain) version of Happy Birthday, and the food he serves him is a Spanish Omelette / Potato Omelette / or a Tortilla Española.**

 **Read more about them at spanishfood . about od/tapas/r/tortilla**

 **Hi again, so just a quick announcement, I and my wonderful editor Emy have joined the One Piece Big Bang event (there's still time to join if you're interested!) and thus I will be focusing on that, so updates will be few and far between this month, and the others?** **I simply wanted to get this out out because!**

 **Rejoice Law my precious Cinnamon Roll it's your birthday!**

 **Thanks for reading!~**


End file.
